Hidden Ace of the Little Lion
by ovan963
Summary: One shot-Alternate of Tyrions Trial.


_**Hello a little one shot I thought up on the fly and wrote it before is disappears.**_

* * *

Tyrion Lannister was sitting in the black cells waiting to be bought to the arena for his Trial by Combat.

He has managed to get it held off for a month. Why he still remembered it like it was yesterday

 **Flashback**

Tyrion had just been humiliated rather publicly by a women he once loved and well guess the old saying was true "Once a whore, Always a Whore"

He was feeling a white hot anger he had never felt before as all the hate and repressed feelings came back all at once.

Tyrion risen from his sitting position and started "Father, I wish to confess. I wish, to confess." He looked their father in the eyes.

He saw Jaime as he looked on and he knew he had realized this wasn't begging for mercy.

"You wish to confess?" Her father stated.

Tyrion turned around to face the crowd "I saved you. I saved this city. And all your worthless lives. I should've let Stannis kill you all."

The crowed reacted shocked.

"Tyrion? Do you wish to confess?" Her father said.

He turned around to face him again.

"Yes, father, I'm guilty. Guilty. Is that what you want to hear?"

"You admit you've poisoned the King?"

"No, of that I'm innocent. I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime. I am guilty of being a _dwarf_."

The room was silenced now. Only his father laughed which was amazing in itself "You are not on trial for being a dwarf."

"Oh, yes I am. I've been on trial for that, my entire life."

"Have you got nothing to say in your defense?"

"Nothing but this. I did not do it. I did not kill Joffrey but I WISH that I had!" He turned to Cersei: "Watching your vicious bastard die, gave me more relieve than a THOUSAND lying whores!"

Another shock went through the crowd and Jaime followed Tyrion's gaze who turned around to the crowd again "I wish I was the monster you think I am! I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you! I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it!"

The crowd lost it now, lost as hysterical reactions filled the room. His father silenced them all "Ser Meryn! Escort the prisoner back to his cell!"

Tyrion didn't hold back in the least "I will NOT give my life for Joffrey's murder, and I know I'll get no justice here, so I will let the Gods decide my faith…."

Tyrion knew what was coming would under most cases he would die on what he was about to do but unknown to all he had a secret ace in the hole.

"I demand a trial by combat. I even have a champion in mind who will defend me and will need a month to contact him."

The crowd was stunned at his proclamation

His father was silent in thought before he said "Done. Escort the prisoner back to his cell"

They all rose to leave as the room was filled with chatter as he was escorted out.

His final thoughts where " _Gods Jaime is going to kill me_ "

* * *

And to say he wasn't happy would be a gross understatement.

He was sporting a black eye after getting struck with a metal hand said it all.

He loved Jaime as he always tried to do right by him.

Not to say he hasn't had bad spots with him such as Tysha.

He had told him what really happened three days after when word of what really happened reached his ears.

Their relationship was strained for years but came back eventually.

Still that had hurt DAMN IT!

Anyways Jaime had gone to deliver the message as asked. He was back two weeks later and hit him again for not warning him and scaring the daylights out of him.

Totally worth it.

A week later his champion visited his cell in absolute darkness when the guard was gone and all was well. He was still surprised a man of his size can be so stealthy but he was a man of many talents.

All he said on the matter was "Hunters need to be silent"

It was a short visit so he would have to inform him of the circumstances of what is going to happen later.

He was bought out of his train of thoughts when Ser Meryn walking in.

"Time to go dwarf" he sneered at me.

I rise and waddle forward only to be grabbed by the knight and forcibly apply chains

He was almost literally dragged to the other side of the castle and into the waiting box for prisoners.

He waits for awhile. How long he hasn't the faintest idea but eventually Cersei and his lord father where present and seated with the whole arena full of people calling out for his blood.

* * *

 **Jaime POV**

"At this moment, I've never been prouder of being a Lannister." Jaime flicked a glance at his sister who seemed smug and satisfied then his father who retained his icy look "Or ashamed."(written by RemoWilliams...mostly)

Luckily he knew Tyrion would make it out of this. He was currently watching their faces for their reaction for when they saw his champion.

How his brother kept this secret along with his visits he would never know

Before the fight, there were preliminaries. A blessing by the High Septon, other rituals and so forth. The only thing that actually mattered was when Tywin stood and asked Tyrion if he wished to confess his guilt. The unspoken question was: "Do you wish to face the executioner instead? It will be less painful." (This line was written by **And, The Giant Awoke** by RemoWilliams...well where I got it)

His brother looked into his fathers eyes before turning back to the stage choosing to ignore him.

Tywin scowled at his brothers insolence and said "No then. Now call in the champions"

* * *

 **Tyrion's POV**

From one side Ser Gregor entered the gate of the arena looking like a giant. He had a full set of brand new armor and sword gleaming in the light. Now my champion was called and I smiled.

Thumping was heard and soon the crowd was silent. It grew louder until a figure was seen and soon the crowd screamed things like "Gods!""What is that Thing!""Is it even human!"

Disarray was everywhere and he savored it.

"Hello my friend how have you been!"

Everyone went silence stunned.

He was a male of 8ft 3in, lead-like skin, red eyes, black lion mane hair, and a huge axelike sword made of stone and edged crystals with a impassive face. He is only wearing a battle kilt, armbands, and leg bands.

He was a intimidating yet handsome man all in all. Now it was only a matter of time and he will be free then he will get the hell out of this shithole.

* * *

 **Jaime POV**

Everyone was frightened of the giant of a man.

Not surprising all things considering but he wasn't paying attention to that.

No he was watching his father and sisters expression. Their gaping faces only bought up one word seeing them

PRICELESS

Wouldn't be much of a battle though but oh well not his problem.

He looked at Tyrion and raised his wineglass to him in a silent well done before turning back to the soon to be slaughter.

* * *

 **General POV**

Everyone was frightened of the giant in the arena. The arena was as silent as the sisters but that was broken by Tyrion.

"Just to be informative my good man you will be facing Ser Gregor Clegane "The Mountain" who became a knight after killing and raping Ellia Martell and also killed her infant baby so make sure he has a good lesson on how to treat women and children."

Silence was met before the Giant's face contort in rage and smashed his fist against a stone wall and broke right through it in a show of impossible strength tearing down the whole wall.

The giant was staring down Gregor and everyone knew he would not gave a pleasant death but Prince Oberyn look torn about being happy at the mountains soon to be death at a man much bigger than him bringing a poetic and ironic death or displeased about it not being him killing the mountain.

Tyrion had one more thing to say "Have fun...Heracles and do make sure he confesses his crimes as I'm sure prince Oberyn will appreciate it"

The now named Heracles nodded and turned to Tywin and said "Start the match" before turning back as his deep baritone voice echoes of the walls.

Tywin looked resigned at what was about to happen before he said a single word that changed everything "Begin"

Soon The mountains screams of pain and terror echoed throughout kings landing.

* * *

 **Done. This was a small oneshot that came to me in and done in about 30 minutes. Only a one shot so don't feel like putting much effort into it.**


End file.
